A Night To Remember
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and two friends are waiting it out until 12:00, but one of them decides to make this night magical. M Human X F Electivire.


It was a simple task. Stay up until 12:00 PM. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. It's difficult, especially when you have an upbeat Pokémon tiring you throughout the day. It was 9 o' clock, said Pokémon was running around the household in excitement for the upcoming event.

An Electivire, of all Pokémon.

You'd think a powerhouse like that would be a lot calmer, but this particular one wasn't. Her name was Gabby, an odd name for a Pokémon, but a name her friend loved none the less. Speaking of her friend, he was lying on the couch trying to stay awake. That, however, was proving to be quite the task. Gabby walked into the room, humming in excitement in anticipation for the end of an exciting year. She had done a lot this year. Met new people, went to new places, etcetera. She had fun doing it with her friend, Eli. She saw him on the couch, wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Oh Eli, you ready for the end of the year?" She asked. He looked up at her. He was rather tall for 16 years old, but was short compared to Gabby. He just smiled at her, but the bags under his eyes said otherwise.

"Awww, you're tired, aren't you? Well, I can keep you company if you want." She offered.

"I don't mind. I always enjoy your company." He said with a yawn. She plopped herself onto the couch, her weight almost knocking Eli off it.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's fine. I'm OK." He said. They sat and watched some TV specials for a while. Soon, it was 11:30. They had just finished watching a TV broadcast from Zephara City, the Electrode ball in the middle of the square. Gabby decided to start a conversation.

"Man, I can't wait for the next year to start! I can barely contain myself!" She said enthusiastically.

"Why are you so excited about the new year?" Eli asked.

"Why, it's only because it's a new chapter in our lives! So much to do! New challenges to face, new people to meet, new adventures waiting just around the corner! How could I NOT be excited!?" She exclaimed with joy. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, don't be like that! You should be excited, too!" She said.

"I would if I had the energy for it..." He said with a yawn.

"So, what is your new years resolution?" She asked. Eli thought for a moment. What was he planning on doing next year?

"Well, there's a lot of things I want to accomplish. For one, I want to start dating. I mean, I haven't really been up to it, but I think I can try this time!" He said. Gabby's smile slowly turned into a frown. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Truth be told, she loved Eli. More than a friend would, though. She always feared the day he'd plan on dating. It would hurt her inside, but she would be happy if he was happy.

"Oh, I see..." Gabby said morosely. Eli noticed her change in attitude.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that I would start dating." He said.

"Well, I am, but that means we can't hangout as often..." She said with a huff. He looked at her and was saddened at how upset she looked.

"You don't have to be upset. I won't start dating until later in the year." He said. Gabby looked at him with a deep blush.

"Maybe you could start now..." She stated. Eli didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean? Do you know someone who I would be interested in?" He asked. Gabby frowned at him.

"Me, you moron!" She exclaimed. Eli was taken aback by this. Dating her? His best friend? He wasn't against it, but it would feel awkward dating her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm OK with it, but it would be awkward dating you..." He stated.

"It's because I'm a Pokémon, isn't it?" She asked sadly.

"What? No, of course not! It's just, you're my friend. I've known you since you were an Elekid. You're practically my-" He was cut off by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't you dare say sister. I will not be relegated to that. I'm your friend, not your family. Even if I was raised with you, I refuse to been seen as such. I want to be more than friends, Eli. I always have...and I think tonight is the night I want to change that." She explained. Eli gasped as he felt something brush across his crotch. He looked down to see one of Gabby's tails dipped into his shorts. He looked back at her just in time to see her approach him and pull him closer. Her second tail wrapped around his ankle and she rubbed his back.

"G-Gabby, this is so sudden. W-We haven't had our f-first date or anything..." He said in between pants. Her tail began to wrap around his erect shaft, causing him to shudder. She nipped at his neck lightly, growling lustfully into his ear.

"Lie back, now..." She commanded. He nodded and lied back on the couch before shortly being pinned by his best friend. Her tail stroked his cock at a slow pace before picking up in speed overtime. He was struggling to keep from whining. He had never been touched like this before. The way it felt was amazing! Suddenly, it came to a stop. He looked at Gabby to see her lick her lips. She pulled back his shorts and underwear, revealing his 8-inch cock to her eyes.

"Oh my, you're as hard as a rock. I'll take care of that, though..." She purred before taking it into her mouth. He gasped at how she coiled her tongue around his shaft, suckling him for all his worth. She milked him eagerly, sucking at just the tip for an increase in pleasure. Eli was in heaven. This treatment of hers was astounding and really pushing him to his limits. He moaned loudly as she worked her magic on him. He felt a tightening in his crotch, signaling his approaching orgasm. He tried to push her back in an attempt to get her off.

"Gabby, I'm going...t-to..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he came. Spurt after spurt of his hot spunk was shot into her mouth. She gulped each one down happily. When he was done, she released his flaccid member out of her mouth and looked at him. He had a vivid blush plastered across his face and was panting heavily. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Gabby looked to see the clock on the counter was ringing. It was at 12:00 AM.

"Looks like it's new year's day!" Gabby said happily as she had gave Eli kiss on the cheek.

"Happy new year, Eli. We have a whole new chapter of our lives to start." Gabby said. Eli smiled before shutting his eyes to sleep.


End file.
